Steele Holting On
by KSteinart
Summary: Episode 3 of my season 5, after the Mexican Honeymoon.
1. Default Chapter

**Steele Holting On  
**By K. Steinart

  
  
This continues my version of Season 5. It changes Steele Hanging in There to be compatible with my Mexican Honeymoon story Steele Not Dead'.   
Steele Hanging in There was written by Robin Bernheim and original episode material is in italics.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This "Remington Steele" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Remington Steele," it's creators, producers or distributors.  
  
_On a dark London street, Shannon was caught by a small man, who wanted her to pay up the money she owed his boss. "Now, you run back to your master and tell him, he'll get every penny I owe him- just as soon as I become Mrs. Remington Steele."  
_   
  
Laura and Remington Steele drug their suitcases down the hall to their penthouse apartment. They were just returning from a ten day honeymoon in Mexico, the first three days of which Remington spent in jail accused of murder. The remaining seven days were compliments of Vigilante Insurance for exposing a fraud scheme perpetrated by their   
now deceased agent, Norman Keyes.  
  
Steele opened the door, but dropped his luggage in the hall. He turned and took Laura's luggage, dropping that as well.   
What are you-- Laura asked as Remington literally swept her off of her feet.  
Threshold Mrs. Steele. Remington explained as he carried her across. He set her down   
in the foyer. _Well, the honeymoon is over, Steele lamented._  
_"No, the honeymoon is just beginning." She moved closer for a kiss.   
_When they finally parted Remington said, We have a roll of 36 pictures to verify a honeymoon. He kissed her again. Estelle will be more than satisfied with that.  
Yes. It should be smooth sailing from here. Laura agreed.  
Speaking of sailing... I seem to remember a blue sky, a blue ocean, and you in a spectacular white bikini.  
Laura remembered also, did you like that swim suit?  
Not as much as the one you used at the private pool in our hotel room.  
I don't believe I wore one there.  
Exactly. It was perfect. No tan lines. Remington ran his hands down the sides of her body where tan lines might have been.  
I don't recall seeing any tan lines on you either, Laura countered, embracing him. They   
locked in a long passionate kiss.  
  
There was a thump by the open door. A woman wearing a black fur coat had knocked over  
a piece of luggage left in the hallway.  
Oh I'm so sorry. Clumsy me. Are these yours? she said with a British accent.   
Steele released Laura and turned around.  
Dougie! It IS you. _She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss_. _Steele pulled away. "Shannon!?"  
Shannon smiled. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd pop 'round. She walked into the room and looked around, dropping the fur coat on the sofa. _Her gaze stopped on Laura. I didn't know you had a sister darling, or is she a kissing cousin?  
Remington, still stunned, ignored her jibe. _"The last time I saw you was in Hong Kong.   
And that was five years ago."  
"Well aren't you glad to see me?" Shannon turned to look at him expectantly.  
"Beside myself with joy, _but maybe now is a good time to introduce my wife, Laura.  
It was her turn to ignore his comment._"Oh, I've missed you so much, Douglas." _ She sat down on the couch. Do you have some brandy? Or champagne maybe?  
Remington raised his hands helplessly and shook his head to indicated to Laura he   
had no idea what was going on.   
I'll get some drinks, Laura volunteered. Why don't you bring in the luggage dear?  
Not sure of what else to do, Remington did as he was told. Laura brought in three glasses and some wine. She opened the wine, poured, and offered one to Shannon. Remington returned and she gave him a glass also, taking one for herself.  
To old friends, she raised her glass in a toast, then tipping her glass, she drained it. Remington sipped his glass nervously, wondering why Laura had brought out tumblers when there were wine goblets right beside them in the cupboard.  
Laura picked up a stack of mail from the table. Mildred must have brought the mail up for us. I'll just take it into the bedroom to sort. You two can catch up on old times. Laura took her empty glass and the mail and went into the bedroom. On her way past Remington, she stopped and laid a fiery kiss on him whispering, Don't be long dear. She disappeared into the bedroom an closed the door. Tossing the mail on the bed, Laura turned the glass over, using it to listen at the door.  
  
What are you doing here? Remington asked, then held up his hand. Better yet, when   
are you leaving?  
_Don't you wonder where I've been? How I've been?" Shannon asked, "How I got there?"  
"No. _  
Shannon sipped her wine. _"It started in Paris. I remember it was raining. It always rains in Paris in the spring.That's where I met him. I was foolish to think that I could ever forget you, but what was I to do?"   
"Shannon, I told you, I'm married. I've just returned from my honeymoon."  
_Well that complicates things, she muttered.  
  
I said, you completely changed.' .  
__Yes, for the better I think. And I have a very patient and understanding wife in the next room.   
_Shannon got up and walked over to Steele, sliding her arms around his neck_. "That isn't a problem is it?"_   
_I'm afraid it is a problem, for you anyway. I don't want to test the limits of her patience or her understanding, he said, _continuously glancing toward the closed bedroom door.   
I'm afraid it's adieu." Remington pulled her toward the front door. Shannon stopped him.   
"Oh, Douglas! I've flown six thousand miles to throw myself at your feet!"  
"And I appreciate the gesture," he told her, still worried about Laura coming out. "There's   
no one prettier prostrate than you. But I'm afraid that all we're left with are our memories." They're at the door. She took his hands in hers. "Well, if that's the way you feel, then, it really is adieu."  
"That's what I've always liked about you. You're such a good sport."   
Shannon left and Remington shut the door, locking it for good measure.  
Outside in the hall Shannon said ,Well darling, that little wife of yours won't worry you   
much longer. She entered the elevator with a wicked smile on her face.  
_  
Remington knocked softly on the bedroom door and entered. Laura was on the bed, sorting mail.  
She's gone.  
  
Laura, believe me, I don't know where she--  
Laura held a finger up to her lips. It's alright. She smiled and he looked relieved.  
Anything from Daniel? Remington inquired as a diversion, pointing to the mail.  
I don't know. Maybe this? She handed Remington a special delivery letter. He took the letter and opened it, scanning it quickly._  
Immigration?" Laura questioned, reading it over his shoulder.  
He read aloud "Dear Mr. Steele, Given the circumstances surrounding the demise  
of Norman Keyes, we shall be forced to continued our investigation into the Holt-Steele marriage. Forms enclosed. Etcetera, etcetera, . . . Yours sincerely, - Gladys Lynch?"  
"Gladys Lynch? What happened to Estelle Becker?"   
"It seems she's been supplanted."   
"Miss Lynch wants proof?" Laura said, taking the letter from Steele. "Fine. We'll give   
her proof. We're going to invite Gladys Lynch to a very special dinner."  
"Arsenic and Old Lace?" Steele asked.  
_"What?"  
_"Cary Grant, Josephine Hull, Warner Brothers, 1944. Two little old ladies invite elderly gentlemen to sip elderberry wine and poison them."  
"A little extreme. Seeing is believing. Right? Step one. We develop the  
pictures. Proof of a honeymoon. Step two. I move the rest of my clothes in. Proof   
of cohabitation. Step three. You cook up one of your fabulous gourmet feasts."  
"Indisputable proof of wedded domesticity," Steele agreed_.  
_Laura nodded. "By the time dessert is served, we'll have Miss Lynch eating out of the   
palm of our hand."  
"Um hmm." Steele looked at her. "And after dessert?"  
"I'm open for suggestions."  
_  
  
Laura and Steele, were off to a slightly late start the next morning. They _entered the office, and stopped as they saw a group of people waiting_ in the reception area for them to arrive.  
_"Who are all those people, Mildred?" Steele asked.  
"Well, I figured you two would be rarin' to go once you got back," she explained.  
One of the clients noticed them, and the crowd flocked toward them trying to all talk at once. Suddenly Mildred whistled shrilly to get their attention. They fell silent.  
"That's better. Where's nine o'clock?"  
The blonde man who noticed Steele first stepped forward. "That's me."  
"Nine fifteen," a tall red haired, middle aged woman says.  
A couple stepped forward. "Nine-thirty."  
"Nine-forty-five," another man said.  
The last man peers over the woman's shoulder. "Eleven-thirty?"  
"You're early," Mildred told him in her no-nonsense tone.  
"I'm desperate," he said.  
"Sit down."  
"Given our sizable back-log, Laura, I suggest we divide and conquer."   
She looked uncertain. "Don't we do better as a team?"  
"This mob is rabid, Laura," he reminded her. "Nine o'clock?" he asked. "Nine-fifteen?" The blonde man and the tall woman moved toward him. Steele pointed the man toward his office. "Right, madam," he told the woman, "This way." He showed her toward Laura's office.   
Just park it in there. There you go, sweetheart." He followed the man in to his office.  
Laura started after him, and then turned to Mildred. "Wait a minute," she said.  
Mildred came over to her. "In and out, honey, just run 'em through." She practically   
pushed Laura into her own office, and then turned back to the other waiting clients.  
  
Laura's client , a woman who married her boss, assumed Laura did the same. She wanted proof her husband was sleeping with his new secretary. Laura declined the case.  
Mrs. McCormick did a u-turn and pushed the door open again. "Take a little advice.   
Keep up the shorthand." Laura slammed the door behind the woman. She turned and entered Steele's office.   
  
She found Steele sitting on the edge of his desk laughing with the blonde man over cups of coffee, "Oh, so, this is the little woman," the man said. "That is quite some catch. You sly dog!" Steele laughed, looking very nervous.  
"I bet she does a lot more than just type and file," the client said.  
_"Oh, much much more I can assure you," Steele said trying to be business like. But the man took it the wrong way and gave him a wicked wink.  
_Perhaps you'd like to fill me in on the case," Laura suggested with a polite smile. She watched in disbelief as he ignored her.  
The man grabbed Steele's arm and drug him away from Laura before he said, "I own   
a yacht brokerage down at the marina."  
"Um?" Steele nodded.  
"Lately some of our ships have been disappearing right out their slips. Now we're-"   
As Laura moved closer, he stopped and handed her his cup. "Could you top this off for me, cutie?" He pinched her cheek. "Thank ya." Turning to Steele, he looked at his cup.   
"How're you fixed, big guy?"  
_"Uh, yes, I could do with a spot more tea." He took the coffee cup from Laura and went into the next room to refill them. The client looked disapprovingly after him. Laura followed him into the other room fuming. Remington set the cups down and took her in his arms.  
_"I was used to unidentified woman. I could even swallow unnamed associate. I am   
not used to having people assume that I slept my way into my job!" she complained.  
Steele leaned on the connecting door. "I realize how humiliating this is for you, Laura,   
but it's the end result that counts. By tonight, we'll be rid of Gladys Lynch and the whole rotten bunch of them at immigration, and it'll just be the two of us." He smiled. "Hmm?"   
Her expression was unchanged._ "Just like Mexico, but with less sand. Us, _alone? In my apartment? And you can practice sleeping your way to the top, he said teasingly. I mean, who knows what a night of love-making could bring? Your own parking space?" He gave her a tiny kiss. "Unlimited expense account?" Another kiss. "The key to the executive washroom?" Kiss.  
"Throw in a desk chair, and you've got yourself a deal," Laura told him. They kissed again, deeper this time.  
Suddenly the door opened and the kiss ended. The client said, "Hey, little lady-" He laughed knowingly. "Make that decaf,will you?" He slapped Steele on the back and closed the door again, saying, "Son of a gun!"  
_Icy calm Laura, remember our objective.  
Get rid of him, she said in a no nonsense tone.  
_He returned to his office and Laura went to the reception area. Opening the door she yelled,  
"Next!" _  
  
_Tony Roselli greeted Gladys Lynch at the Department of Immigration and Naturalization.   
Tony explained to Glady's that he was her new boss on the Holt-Steele case.  
_  
Remington slumped onto the couch in his office, it was about 3PM. Laura came into the   
room and flopped down beside him. That was the last of them, she said wearily. Anything worth keeping?   
Not really. Maybe the one at um, twelve, or was it one thirty? I made some notes. They're on the desk. He indicated where the notes were, but did not get up to retrieve them.   
Laura stayed sitting also. I had two, maybe three, that we could investigate. Nothing pressing though. We can get to them anytime this week. Remington toppled over, putting his feet up and his head in her lap. Laura ran her hand through his hair.  
What now?  
Glady's paperwork I suppose, Laura said.  
Remington asked, still thinking of clients and the dizzying array of names he has heard today.  
Glady's Lynch, you know Estelle Becker's replacement.  
Remington sat up. Oh yes, that paperwork.  
I'll call to invite her to dinner tonight, you start on the paperwork.  
Remington said tiredly.  
The sooner the better I would think. Let's get her out of our lives today.  
Good plan. He got up and went to his desk searching for the papers. What about   
the pictures?   
I'll send Mildred straight to the one hour photo, Laura promised.  
They both set about their assigned tasks.  
  
Coming from the kitchen in the apartment, Steele put on his suit jacket and answered the doorbell. Laura, company. He opened the door, but instead of Gladys he was greeted by Tony Roselli.  
Hi, long time no see. Tony said walking past a stunned Steele.  
Laura entered the room saying, Ms Lynch how nice it is that you-- She stopped in her tracks when she saw Tony. What are YOU doing here?  
I couldn't get proper clearance for the dig, so I decided to bag it and _take up a standing offer at UCLA_. How are you doing? Nice digs you have here. He looked around, nodding approvingly.  
Oh do come in. Make yourself at home, Remington said sarcastically.  
Tony replied, sitting down.  
The doorbell rang again. Remington opened it, Laura at his side.  
  
_An unsmiling Gladys was standing there, arms crossed. 'Gladys Lynch," she told them, making no move to take the hand Steele was holding out.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Lynch. I'm Remington Steele. And this is my bride, Laura .  
_Gladys walked into the room and stopped when she saw Tony on the couch. He stood and held out a hand. Hi. I'm Anthony Roselli, a friend of the Steele's, just in from Mexico. Gladys ignored his hand.  
We call him Tony, Steele explained. Tony sat back down on the couch with a smirk on his face.  
_"What ever happened to Estelle Becker?" Laura asked trying to change the subject. She was such a booster of our marriage."  
"That's exactly what happened to Estelle Becker," Lynch informed them_, all the time   
staring at Tony.  
_Laura placed an arm around Steele's waist as he put his around her shoulders.   
"Is there some sort of - problem that we don't know about?" Laura asked innocently.  
"Problem?" Lynch repeated ,"Just because a man named Norman Keyes died trying to prove that your marriage was a fraud? Can't imagine why that would raise any eyebrows."  
"Miss Lynch, we understand that the Immigration Department has to scrutinize all   
marriages between U.S. citizens, and-" Remington laughed slightly, placing a hand to his chest, "aliens, and-" he became serious again as Laura placed her hand on his chest,   
"we want you to know that we're willing to cooperate in every way we possibly can to   
clear up the slightest doubt."   
"Would you like a tour of our happy home?" Laura stood up to steer Gladys toward the bedroom.  
_Excellent idea Laura, Steele said as the ladies left the room. Not that I'm not thrilled, but what the hell are you doing here? he asked Tony.  
Just thought I'd look up some old friends, I'm new in town, thought you could show me around.  
I'd rather show you the door. The ladies returned from the bedroom.  
Can I take that tour now Laura? Tony asked indicating the bedroom.   
Why don't I show you and Gladys my kitchen, Remington said quickly.  
YOUR kitchen? Gladys raised her eyebrows.  
Yes. Remington is the gourmet chef in the family. I can hardly make coffee.  
I need to baste my duck. This way everyone. Gladys followed him into the kitchen. But Tony held Laura back.  
I didn't get to say a proper hello.  
I thought it was goodbye at the airport in Mexico.  
I told you, I m at UCLA.  
_"Well, why didn't you say anything about it while we were in Mexico?"  
He laughed. "I didn't want you to think I was following you. After all, you were a happily married woman on her honeymoon." He stopped and looked at her. "You are a happily   
married woman, aren't you?"  
_"Yes."  
_"You never told me why that Keyes guy thought your marriage was phony."  
"It doesn't matter what Keyes thought," Laura told him.  
"Because he's dead?"  
"Because he was wrong," she said and started walking away.  
"What would you do if another Keyes came along?"   
Laura stopped and looked at him. "He never proved anything."   
Tony came closer. "Well, if someone could prove you weren't really married, I'd be   
the happiest man in the world. I did follow you here.   
_Laura did not reply, but walked away from him into the kitchen. Tony followed.  
  
It was quite a job to get to the oven with so many bodies in the way, but Remington   
basted his duck. Then he showed Gladys his pots and pans and kept an eye on Tony.   
The doorbell rang and they all trooped to the door. Tony watching Laura. Steele   
watching Tony. And Gladys watching all of them. Laura opened the door. It was Mildred.  
Hi kids. Hope I'm not too late. Here's-- she stopped in midsentance when she saw Tony. What's HE doing here?  
You remember our friend Tony, from Mexico. He's up here with UCLA. Laura supplied.  
Uh huh, Mildred mumbled.  
Are these our pictures? Laura asked plucking the packet out of Mildred's hand.  
Gladys, come look at our honeymoon pictures. Laura handed the packet to Gladys   
who barely glanced at them.  
Well, I'll be off now, Glady's announced, handing the pictures back.  
What? So soon? Laura asked.  
What about dinner? Remington said.  
I'm vegetarian and you have so many guests already. I'll just leave Mr. Roselli to enjoy   
it with you. Good night. She left.  
Well, is that duck done? Tony rubbed his hands together I can hardly wait. 


	2. I've Got a Name part 2

**I've Got a Name**  
part 2 of Steele Holting On'  
By K. Steinart

Note- In Steele Bonding', Remington had several plans to get around the INS. Plan A was   
to find Laura and marry her. Plan B was to get official papers (forged of course) from   
Daniel. I change Remington's name to Harry when he is around both Laura and Daniel, because that is what they both call him. As always original material is in italics.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This "Remington Steele" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Remington Steele," it's creators, producers or distributors.  
  
_  
_Is Laura back? Remington asked Mildred as he walked into the agency's reception area.  
No boss, she's still out investigating that embezzler at the Junior League Bridge Club.  
Oh. Well I made calls for the background check on Peterson. He seems on the up and up.  
I have something interesting, Mildred said showing him a computer printout.  
What? On Peterson? he asked taking the paper.   
_No, it's that Tony character," she explained. "I've been doing some checking up on that alleged gravedigger."  
"Alleged?"   
"He's supposedly in town on UCLA's invitation. But UCLA doesn't even know he exists."   
_Hmm that's very interesting. Does Laura know?  
Not yet.  
Good. Let's keep it that way for now.  
  
_The door to the office opened and in walked Tony._ Mildred raised her eyebrows.  
Anthony. We were just discussing you, Remington said.  
Good things I hope.  
"We were wondering what you were doing at my apartment last night."  
Eating dinner of course. Duck wasn't it?  
And eyeing my wife I think.  
_Tony looked at him. "I won't lie , she's a wonderful woman."  
"So, you're an honest man, Anthony. I like that in a person. So does my wife."  
"You should know that I find your wife very attractive."   
"I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear that."  
"But I'm not the kind of guy who'd go after a married woman."  
"Now it's my turn to be delighted."  
"Unless she wasn't really married. Hypothetically speaking, of course."  
"Of course."  
"Because if a married woman wasn't really married, she'd be fair game. Wouldn't she?"  
"Hypothetically speaking, of course."  
"Of course," Tony agreed.  
Steele glanced at the paper in his hand. "Then again, if this married woman was being pursued by a - oh, say an,archeologist who was on the staff at- well, pick any school  
- say UCLA, and she found out he was a bald-faced liar, she'd be fairly upset with this archeologist, don't you think?"  
Tony looked alarmed. "Hypothetically speaking," he nodded.  
Steele handed him the print out. "A shame this isn't in hieroglyphics," he said. "But then perhaps you can decipher it's full meaning anyway." Tony looked it over, and then looked   
at Steele again. "It's a good thing we're dealing in the abstract, eh,Anthony?"  
"Good thing," Tony agreed.  
"And if you want to keep it that way, I suggest you find someplace else to dig in the dirt."  
Tony looked at the paper again. "I'm leaving for England in a few days."  
Steele took the paper out of his hands. "Give my best to Big Ben." He walked over to   
the door and opened it for Tony.  
"Well, Anthony," Steele said, "It's a pity we won't be seeing you again."  
"You never can tell," Tony replied, smiling as he left the office.  
Steele's smile faded as Tony disappeared. "Drop everything, Mildred," he told her.   
"I want to know all there is to know about that slippery wife-stealer, and I mean pronto."   
  
_Home from work, Remington and Laura entered the apartment lobby. Remington   
went straight to the mailbox. He grabbed the stack of mail and joined Laura in the elevator. Quickly he flipped through the envelopes. Bill. Bill. I may have already won. Credit card application. Ad. Coupons. Copy of Movie Fan Monthly'. No not here. Where is that   
letter? Daniel said it would take a week, but it has been almost twice that long, he complained.  
It will come, Laura reassured him as the elevator doors slid open on the fifth floor. Maybe he's having trouble with his printer. Remington gave her a withering look.   
They walked to their apartment and went inside. Laura tossed her keys and her purse on the table by the door. She turned and embraced Remington as he came through the door behind her. You don't need those papers now anyway. Not since plan A has turned   
out so successfully. She kissed him to remind him how successfully they have worked   
out their differences.  
I know I don't NEED them. He kissed her. But It can't hurt to have them. Kiss again. It's not like Daniel to be late. Much longer kiss.   
Am I late? a voice said. Remington and Laura turned to see Daniel Chalmers standing in their living room.  
  
Laura dropped her arms in surprise. Remington moved around Laura and hugged Daniel warmly. You didn't tell me you were coming. I thought you would mail the papers.   
But Harry my boy, it has been such a long time. I thought I could see you and deliver   
them personally. Did I pick a bad time to drop in unannounced? He indicated Laura.   
Hello Daniel, she said coming into the room.   
Miss, ah, Holt, yes?  
Actually it's Mrs. Steele, Laura announced.   
Daniel raised one eyebrow and looked at Harry.  
Daniel. Laura and I are married, for a little over a week now actually, Remington confirmed.   
Oh dear. Was I so late that you had to resort to drastic measures?  
Remington saw that Laura had that confrontational look she always got before she laid into some one. He quickly stepped between Daniel and Laura. Holding up a hand to Daniel   
he mouthed . Then he turned quickly to hug Laura. He kissed her on the forehead, and whispered to her, Darling could you give us a few minutes to talk? Daniel and I have a some things to catch up on. Laura looked doubtful about leaving them alone. It's alright. Really. Please?  
Laura let out a long breath. Then she kissed him back, full on the lips. Glancing at Daniel, she said, It's been a long day, I think I'll go relax in the other room for awhile, leave you two to talk.   
Daniel nodded slightly in her direction.  
Thank you, a relieved Harry told her. Laura went into the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
So what brings you here Daniel?  
Why Harry, your phone call of course. I believe you called me about a week ago with   
a long tale about the INS trying to deport you?  
Yes, I had 24 hours to become an American citizen or be deported.   
Marrying an American doesn't make you a citizen.   
No but it's the next best thing. It buys you two years anyway. If you stay married you   
can apply for automatic citizenship.   
Seems like an awfully drastic solution. Daniel shook his head.   
Not if you are in love, Harry said quietly. Daniel looked surprised. It surprised me too when I first realized it. But I have been here four years Daniel. ME four years in one place, with one woman.  
Doesn't sound like you Harry.  
I know. Love em and leave em. That was me. No commitments. No ties of any kind, Harry admitted. I tried dating other women at first.  
  
None of them held any appeal for me. I kept thinking of her. Wanting to be with her   
instead. Sounds crazy I know. Harry shook his head and held up both hands.  
Not really. Happened to me once, but I didn't have the guts to follow through. Too bad really. Opportunity missed...So you married Laura.  
Thank you for remembering her name.  
Oh I always knew it, believe me. I just pretend not to to irritate her. Daniel smiled.   
How in the world did you have time to pull off a wedding?  
Well, legally we didn't.  
At least that sounds encouraging. Daniel looked hopeful.  
Let's just say it was a very confusing day. Dealing with a case, dodging the INS,   
collecting Laura, and then running off on a fishing boat.  
Fishing boats are fashionable for weddings in the states now?  
Harry smiled. No. And believe me, this one was far from fashionable. But we needed   
to get out past the three mile limit, fast.  
Married by the captain? No license needed? Daniel guessed.  
  
And the INS bought that?  
Only because it is true.   
Daniel smirked.  
I was going to propose in October. Had already secretly bought her a ring.  
Oh Harry, how far you've strayed. Daniel shook his head again.  
I know. But Daniel I am happy. Really and truly happy about all of this.  
They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds. Daniel saw that Harry was telling the truth.  
Daniel said choking up a little, He hugged Harry and they slapped   
each other on the back. This calls for a celebration. Have you had dinner yet?  
No. Just getting home actually.  
Collect your bride and let's hit the town. On me of course.  
Remington smiled and hoped Laura would cooperate as he headed into the bedroom to tell her.  
  
How did it go? Laura said from the bed, where she was watching the evening news.  
Splendidly. He wants to take us out to dinner to celebrate our marriage.  
You're kidding.  
No really. I told him how things are and he is happy for us.  
How are things?  
Harry slipped onto the bed next to her. We are in love and we are truly, if not legally, married. He made his point by kissing her.  
How did he know you weren't just feeding him a line?  
He can always tell if I am lying.  
So can I.  
I know. You are the only two people in the world I can't lie to. Pity really.  
Pity nothing. It's what keeps you, she taps his chest, on the straight and narrow.  
I know. That's the pitiful part. He smiled and tapped her under the chin. I can't lie to people I really and truly love. Not about important things anyway.  
Oh? Does that mean you can lie about unimportant things?   
Daniel is waiting, he said rolling off of the bed, and holding his hand out to her.  
Laura smiled. She took his hand and stood up. Let me just change dresses and maybe fix my hair. I'll be right out.   
  
The waiter appeared with the check on a tiny tray. Daniel took it immediately, tossed on a credit card, and handed it back.  
Excellent dinner. Thank you Daniel, Harry said.  
You are entirely welcome my boy.  
While you are taking care of that, I will slip off to summon Fred around with limo. Meet   
me outside in five minutes? Laura and Daniel nodded and Harry left to summon the car.   
Thank you Daniel, Laura said.   
No. Thank you.  
For what?   
For letting me still be a part of his life.  
Harry is a big boy. I can't promote OR prevent him from seeing who he pleases.  
Oh yes you could. He loves you very much. If you gave the word, I'd be history.  
I think you under estimate Harry's bond with you Daniel. He thinks of you as a father   
you know.  
I really hope so.  
Laura continued, I would never ask him to give up such an important relationship. Even if it is a bit shady.  
Hence my thanks. Harry is a lucky man to find such a wonderful, understanding, and beautiful woman to marry him.   
Laura blushed. I didn't know you thought so highly of me.   
I always have. Why do you think I fought you so hard?  
I thought you didn't like me.   
No. I saw from the start that you were the one person who could steal him away   
from me.  
Funny, that's what I've always thought about you.  
The waiter returned with the receipt. Daniel signed it and stood up, offering Laura his arm. Shall we be off? Laura took his arm and they walked out to meet Harry.  
  
Over here. Harry raised his hand to signal Laura and Daniel who were coming out of the restaurant. Trying to steal my girl while my back is turned? Harry indicated their entwined arms.  
No. Just negotiating a truce, Laura said as she climbed into the car. Harry followed her   
in, and Daniel climbed in last, shutting the door.   
Where to? Fred asked.   
Ah, good question. What are the sleeping arrangements? Harry asked.  
I can just get a hotel, Daniel offered.   
No no won't hear of it! Harry protested. You'll stay with me, sorry, with us. I just don't   
want you to have to sleep on the couch.  
Well the two of you certainly can't sleep on the couch, Daniel countered.  
Why don't we stay at the loft and Daniel can use the penthouse? Laura proposed. Excellent idea Laura, Harry said. To the penthouse Fred.  
Laura said quickly. The loft. Drop me off first and then you can go and get Daniel settled. Drive the Rabbit back. We left it in the penthouse garage.  
You heard the lady Fred, the loft first. Harry settled back in the seat as the car took off.  
  
Harry and Daniel entered the penthouse apartment, having dropped Laura at the loft.   
Do we have time for a quick drink? Daniel asked.  
Certainly. I have an excellent brandy in here. He went to the sideboard in the dining room and picked up a decanter, then into the kitchen to fetch glasses. Daniel sat on the couch. He took an envelope out of his inner jacket pocket and put it on the table. Harry returned with two glasses, handed one to Daniel, and sat down. He saw the envelope on the table.   
What's this? He picked it up.   
Those are the papers you called about, Daniel replied sipping his brandy. Harry   
opened the envelope and took out the papers.   
Wow. Your people do good work.These look aged and everything. The notary seals   
are extremely realistic too. If I didn't know better, I would think they were real.  
Read them. Are they what you were looking for?   
Harry opened the first one, it was a birth certificate.

St John's Hospital, Kilkenny Ireland, March 27, 1953   
Harrison Daniel Chalmers, boy   
Mother- Molly Katherine O'Flynn age 22,   
Father- Daniel Harrison Chalmers age 24. 

A hand written note at the bottom read Mother Molly died giving birth, father in jail, released to grandparents Bridget and Ian O'Flynn.' .   
Made yourself my father eh? Harry pointed to the name. But you didn't use the right name, I needed something with the name Remington Steele.  
Read the other papers, Daniel said softly, sipping more brandy.   
  
Harry looked at the second paper, 

US Citizenship Application.August 16, 1967.   
Harrison Daniel Chalmers born Kilkenny Ireland March 27,1953, St John's Hospital,  
Father -Daniel Harrison Chalmers born Albany NY USA May 12, 1931,  
County Memorial Hospital.   
Mother -Molly Katherine O'Flynn born Kilkenny Ireland,January 6, 1933 at home  
Reason accepted for citizenship- son of US Citizen. 

Harry looked up. What are you playing at Daniel? I told you I need papers for Steele, Remington Steele.   
  
Daniel leaned over and picked up a third paper, handing it to him.

Request for legal name change,   
Sacramento California, August 10, 1982.   
Former name- Harrison Daniel Chalmers. Legally changed to Remington Harrison Steele.

That one is forged, Daniel said.   
What do you mean? Of course it is. They all are.  
No they're not.  
  
The first two are real Harry, Daniel said very quietly.   
Harry stared at the papers in shock. These are real?  
Yes I...I didn't know how to tell you. Couldn't tell you. Daniel apologized.  
Why the bloody hell couldn't you tell me? Where were you all of those years?  
_Harry, I've never told you about the most exquisite lady ever to grace my life. What   
she saw in me, I'll never know. Unfortunately, I was too young to seize what might so   
easily have been mine," Daniel confided, "Instead, I tried to pull off the most wildly ambitious caper and went to prison instead. While I was incarcerated, I learned she was with child. My child. She died giving birth," he said, putting his glass down. "_The baby was with it's grandparents, but they both died of a nasty flu that swept the town. He was given around to other relatives. _By the time I was released, I had no idea where he was. I wandered around, several years. Aimlessly, really. Then one day, I suddenly realized I desperately wanted to find my son."_ Daniel reached over to a glass dome on the table beside the couch. He lifted the dome and removed the gold pocket watch. _"Do you remember when you told the Earl you suspected that your real father had stolen this watch?" he asked, holding the pocket watch out between them. Steele took it. "You were right, Harry._ This is one of the items that got me sent to prison. I gave it to a friend to hold before I was caught. I hoped one day to give it to you.


	3. Reconciling the Facts part 3

**Reconcile the Facts**  
part 3 of Steele Holting On'  
By K. Steinart

DISCLAIMER: This "Remington Steele" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Remington Steele," it's creators, producers or distributors.  
_  
_In the penthouse apartment, Daniel had just told Harry (Remington) that the birth   
certificate and citizenship papers he brought were real and that he was his father.  
_  
_I don't know what to say. Part of me wants to hug you, and part of me wants to ring   
your neck. Remington covered his mouth with his hand. A few tears ran down his cheeks.  
I know. I hope you can forgive me for keeping this a secret. You were such an angry young man by the time I found you. I couldn't tell you then. You'd have hit me and run off.  
You are probably right about that.  
I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were born. I'm sorry about your mother, she was a beautiful person. A few tears now ran down Daniel's face. I looked for you for several years. But you had run off.  
It was a nightmare living there. I couldn't stay. They didn't want me, didn't love me. I was   
a burden to them. Harry choked out.  
I'm sorry.  
There was an uneasy silence for quite a while, both men sat and stared at the watch.  
_But we met up eventually eh? Harry ventured.  
When you tried to pick my pocket. Daniel replied.  
I DID pick your pocket._  
They both smiled wanly.  
We have always been like father and son, sort of, weren't we? Daniel asked hopefully.  
I have always thought of you as the father I never had, Harry confirmed.  
I'm glad. You deserved a better life than you got Harry.  
Don't we all, Daniel, don't we all.  
Well this is a lot for you to absorb in one night, and your beautiful wife is probably wondering what we are up to.  
Oh God, Laura! What time is it? He glanced at his watch. Damn. She must be fuming.  
Harry grabbed the telephone and dialed. Laura picked it up on the first ring.   
she answered.  
Hello it's me. I'm still here at the penthouse, catching up on old times with Daniel.  
I figured as much.  
We thought you'd think we were planning a con or something.  
Well I wouldn't put it past either of you. Luckily she didn't sound mad, only relieved   
that he'd called. Will you be much longer?  
No I should be along shortly. I love you.  
Love you too. They both hung up.  
Everything Okay? Daniel asked.  
Yes. Fine. But it's a good thing I called I think. Harry was still uncertain about husband protocol.  
  
I need to get going.  
  
You'll be alright? Can you find everything Okay?  
I'll be fine. Daniel stood up.  
Harry stood too. They both felt awkward, but finally embraced.  
You've been a good son to me Harry. Even if you didn't know it.  
Thanks for being there for me all these years Daniel. They patted each other on the back   
and parted. Well bedroom is in there, bath and all... Harry pointed.  
  
Oh here. Harry grabbed a pad of paper from the table and wrote. Our number at the loft.   
Call if you need anything, I'll see you in the morning.  
Thank you. Good night. Daniel said, seeing Harry to the door.  
Harry rode down in the elevator, looked for the Rabbit, and got in. He just sat there for awhile staring at nothing. Eventually he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His entire life was racing through his mind, but it all seemed different now. Now that he had a real identity.   
  
Daniel locked the door behind Harry and went back into the living room. He picked up the pocket watch, opened it, and let it play. When it finished, he closed the watch and replaced   
it in the glass dome. Then he got up and took an old framed photo out of the bottom of his suitcase, setting it on the table next to the watch. It was a picture of a lovely young woman with black hair and blue eyes. Well Molly, he told the photo. I finally told him. I don't know how he feels about it, but at least he didn't punch me in the nose. I'll introduce you in the morning. Good night. He kissed his finger and touched it to the picture, then slowly he got up and went to bed.  
  
Trying to while away time until Harry returned, Laura had been doing ballet exercises at the bar in her loft. It's getting late, she thought. He called quite a while ago. What are they up to? Daniel never shows up unless he has something that he wants Harry to help with. Wonder what it is this time? I hope Harry doesn't get too involved. He has trouble resisting Daniel and his schemes. She heard the door open and turned to see Harry enter the loft.  
Oh hi. I didn't think you'd still be up.  
Couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd work out a little. Laura indicated her bar. Catch up on old times?  
You could say that. Harry was very quiet. Usually he was very up and happy after seeing Daniel. He went up to the bedroom and removed his tie and coat.  
Everything alright? Laura asked, coming into the room.  
Yes just peachy. Harry sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes.  
Laura came over and sat beside him. No it's not. She rubbed the back of his neck. Harry what's wrong?  
Nothing is wrong. Everything is great. I finally found my father. He could barely get the words out before he choked up.  
Found your father? Daniel was able to track him down?  
Daniel IS my father, Harry whispered.   
Laura sat there silently trying to absorb the news.  
He had my birth certificate, citizenship papers, the works.  
I thought he was going to get someone to make those up, like your passports.  
Well he didn't have to. He's had the real thing for years. Never felt the need to share that with me though.  
I don't know what to say, Laura said softly to him.   
Neither do I Laura. I had come to grips with having no name. It was who I am. But now   
I'm just like everyone else. I have a name and a birthdate.   
Laura was dying to know his name and birthday, but she didn't ask.  
Hard to be normal when you are used to being a man of mystery isn't it?  
I thought this is what I'd always wanted. Why do I feel so empty now that I know?  
Because, in not knowing, you had many possibilities. Like when it was possible that the   
Earl of Clairidge was your father. Now that the issue is settled, there is nothing more to imagine.  
I can't reinvent myself when things get tough, because now I know it's a lie. Before it   
was always somehow possible that I was who I said I was.  
Something like that.  
I never even suspected anything like this. He stared at his hands as Laura continued to rub his neck and shoulders. I don't know how I feel about this. I want to embrace him and celebrate, but there is another part of me that wants to punch the bloody git right in the nose.  
How about coming to bed and holding me close instead? Forget about Daniel tonight. Give yourself some time to get used to the idea. See how you feel about it in the morning. Harry turned on the bed and took her in his arms.   
I love you, he whispered.  
You love Daniel too. You just need to work through some of that latent anger you have been carrying around all these years. Blow off a little steam.  
I am too tired and tense to blow or steam. Harry smiled. But I would love to hold you   
in my arms all night.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to find Laura lying in his arms .   
Good morning., she said, looking up at him. How do you feel?   
he replied, and my arm is numb.  
Laura sat up and rubbed the arm she had been lying on.   
Oww, pins and needles, he complained. Laura left his arm alone and leaned over him running a hand over his chest.   
How do you feel here? She placed her hand over his heart.   
He took her hand and kissed it. Still love you.   
What about Daniel?  
I don't know how he feels about you.   
Laura smacked him lightly on the chest.   
Harry sighed and then smiled. You were right. I love him too. He pulled Laura over on   
top of him. Care to blow off a little steam?   
Laura started kissing him, but suddenly she pulled back.   
he frowned.  
Hold it mister, Laura said with a grin. From now on I don't make love with anyone   
unless I know their name. Their real name.  
Harry grinned back at her. Harry Chalmers at your service mam' He tried to kiss her, but she pulled back out of his reach.   
No the whole thing. All the details.  
He rolled over and pinned her to the bed and kissed her anyway then said, Harrison Daniel Chalmers. Changed to Remington Harrison Steele in 1982.  
Oh? Go on.   
Born March 27,1953. He stole another kiss. St. John's Hospital, Kilkenny Ireland.   
Mother; Molly O'Flynn; Irish. Died giving birth. My father is American.  
Daniel is American?  
Yes. He claimed my American citizenship, without me knowing, when I was 14.  
I love you, Harrison Daniel Chalmers, Laura whispered.  
Changed to Remington Harrison Steele, he reminded her.  
I love both of you, she said, as she began to prove her point.  
  
Daniel was pacing the apartment and wondering what to do. He looked at the clock again.   
The morning was almost over, but still no word from Harry. Finally he picked up the slip of   
paper off of the table and, with a shaking hand, dialed the number. It rang four times. He was about to hang up when someone answered.  
Laura said.  
Uh, hello, Daniel answered. It's Da--  
Daniel. Sorry, I almost missed the phone. I just stepped out to grab the paper. How are you?  
he said, but his voice was unsteady. Is uh Harry there?  
He's in the shower.  
It's awfully late, and I hadn't heard from him. Daniel paused, wondering how to explain.   
He didn't know if Harry had told Laura anything.   
Congratulations. I hear it is a boy, Laura said at last.  
Oh, he told you.  
  
How is he doing? Is he still talking to me? He seemed a bit upset last night when he left.  
He was confused last night. A lot to swallow all at once you know.  
Yes quite.  
He needed to work through some of that anger he's been carrying around all these years.  
Oh well, perhaps I should give him some time to--  
Why don't I send Fred over to pick you up in the limo? You can come over and join us   
for breakfast. Well, lunch by now, Laura offered.  
Are you sure? Daniel was hesitant.  
Positive. We'd be delighted to have you. Really. I'll call Fred and you go downstairs and meet him in say, 20 minutes, Okay?  
Alright. See you soon. Daniel hung up and let out a relieved sigh. He picked up Molly's picture and said, Come my dear. Your son is going to meet you over brunch. 


	4. Complications part 4

**Complications**  
Part 4 of Steele Holting On'  
By K. Steinart

My version of season 5 episode Steele Hanging in There Original episode material in italics.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This "Remington Steele" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Remington Steele," it's creators, producers or distributors.  
  
Remington Harry' Steele walked out of the loft's bathroom drying his hair with a towel. He walked to the raised platform that was the bedroom, tossed the towel onto the bed, and began to search for clothing in the dresser.   
Laura walked into the room. You have about 15 minutes.   
Then what happens?   
Then your father will arrive. Fred is picking him up now and bringing him over to have lunch with us.  
When was this arranged?  
He called while you were in the shower. It was getting late, and he was afraid you were mad at him, you know, not speaking to him or something. I invited him over. I hope that's   
okay. I can call Fred and cancel.  
No, it's fine. Thanks. I didn't mean to keep him waiting. The morning just got away from me. Harry was surveying the clothes in the closet. There was not much of a selection. Most of his wardrobe was at the penthouse, where they usually stayed. Are we working today?   
I checked with Mildred. We have an appointment at four with a Mr. Metzger.  
Business suit then. He pulled one out and began to dress. The doorbell rang.  
I'll get it. Laura grabbed the towel off of the bed and headed toward the door.  
You don't have to to do that. Harry indicated the wet towel. I would have taken care of it   
in a minute or so.  
I know. Laura smiled. No problem. It's on my way. She tugged the bedroom curtains closed, hung the towel in the bathroom, and opened the large sliding front door. Right on time. She greeted Daniel and showed him into the loft.   
This is quite--  
Different isn't it? Laura supplied. We did a stakeout here once and I ended up renting it.   
It comes in useful for sequestering clients.  
Or as an extra bedroom I imagine.  
Precisely. Harry is still dressing. Have a seat. Can I get you anything?  
No I'm fine. Daniel sat on the couch.  
The bedroom curtains parted and Harry entered the main room. he said. I hope I'm not holding up the show? Daniel rose as Harry came over and gave him a hug. Glad you could join us for lunch. Sorry about not calling sooner. Got up late.  
Well we were up late last night weren't we? Daniel said.  
Harry turned to Laura. I assume we're eating out?  
she confirmed. You know there is never anything substantial to eat stocked here.  
Fred still downstairs? Harry asked.   
Daniel nodded.   
Off we go then. Harry gestured toward the door. I'm famished.  
  
At the restaurant Daniel set a small flat gift on the table. After the waiter took their orders, he picked it up and handed it to Harry.  
What's this? Harry asked as he accepted the package.  
A birthday gift I guess. Open it, Daniel encouraged.  
Harry ripped open the wrapping paper to reveal a picture frame. Inside was the picture Daniel had at the penthouse.  
Your mother Harry. Molly, age 21. About a year before you were born. It's the only   
picture I have of her, Daniel explained.  
I'm deeply moved Daniel. Thank you, but I can't take your only picture. He tried to hand it back.  
No no my boy, Daniel protested. I have the original. This is a copy I had made up for you.  
Harry studied the picture and Laura leaned over to admire it also.   
She was very pretty. You look a bit like her Harry.   
I've always thought so, Daniel confirmed. That's how I knew who you were when we met. You look particularly like her brother... uh...Charlie, I believe his name was.  
Harry looked uncomfortable. Charlie? I always remember hating that name from the time I was very young.  
After your grandparents died, Molly's older brother, Charlie, took you in with his family. He never approved of me. Even less so after I was sent to jail. He really disapproved of your mother having you out of wedlock. That was very taboo in the 50's, especially in Ireland. When I was trying to find you, he would not give me any information on where you had gone. Finally his wife sent me a letter, without him knowing I'm sure, saying that they only kept you for a year or so and then sent you to live with a cousin. You must have been about 4 at the time. A sad quiet settled over the table as everyone focused on the picture. The salads arrived just in time to defuse a very emotional moment. The picture was set on top of Laura's purse on a spare chair, making it look like a very short Molly was joining them for lunch. The rest of the food followed in short order, and everyone was kept busy eating. Realizing he couldn't keep from welling up when talking about the past, Daniel decided to keep the further relaying of personal information for a more private time. Conversation was kept light and current.   
  
Throughout lunch Harry glanced at his mother's picture. One empty void in his heart had been filled, while a new one had been ripped open. Harry had always been searching   
for his father. Someone he could find. Who he could be with and love. He had never   
thought much about his mother. Ever since he was small he had known that she had died giving birth. Now here she sat, looking at him. He couldn't be with her, but now he desperately wanted to know her, to love her.   
  
Lunch was soon over and Laura and Steele needed to get to their meeting. They dropped Daniel off at the penthouse and the limo continued on toward the office. When Fred pulled up to the curb, Harry followed Laura out of the car, but he stood by the open door, not following her into the building. Laura suddenly noticed that he was no longer behind her. She turned and walked back to where he was standing.  
Are you alright? she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Harry was at a loss to explain what was going on in his head.   
Too much information too fast?   
Harry nodded. Too much, and yet too little at the same time.  
This is only an initial consultation. I can handle it myself, Laura offered.  
No. You don't need to. Remington Steele should be there. I can come up.   
This has been a monumental turn in your life. I think you can take an afternoon off to deal with it. Mr. Metzger can deal with Mrs. Steele instead.   
Steele took her in his arms. He gave her a light kiss.  
No problem. Are you going back to talk to Daniel?   
Later maybe. Right now I just feel like being alone to sort things out. Get used to a few   
new ideas.  
I'll be here if you need me. She pointed up at the building.  
I know. He got back into the car.   
Laura leaned in and gave him another kiss. See you about seven. She closed the limo door and watched it drive away, then proceeded upstairs to meet with Metzger.  
  
_ Mr. Metzger was disappointed when Steele himself was not at the meeting. He was reluctant to meet with only Laura. She convinced him that she could handle it and he told her that a painting was missing from the estate he was overseeing. Eric Lindstrom, who consigned the painting, was missing also and his gallery was locked up tight. They left to investigate the gallery._  
  
The limo phone rang. Steele here.  
Chief, someone named Shannon Wayne called.  
he said warily.  
_Seems she collapsed in her hotel room at the Wiltshire Marquis, she's asking for you?  
_Thanks, message received.  
What's up? New client? Should I have Laura meet you?  
No, this I can handle myself Mildred. Thanks. He hung up the phone.  
Wiltshire Marquis Fred.  
  
_At the Lindstrom Gallery, Laura saw an empty space on the wall. 'Boy with Flute'", she said, reading the nameplate on the wall . Laura proposed they find find Eric Lindstrom, but Metzger wanted to find Mr. Steele.  
_  
_In her hotel suite, Steele confronted a healthy looking Shannon in bed.   
"Douglas? What are you doing here?" she asked weakly, reaching out toward him.  
Steele stopped well short of the bed and said, "I believe you wanted to see me. So, what seems to be the problem?"   
"It's my heart, I have some sort of a condition. Time is of the essence."   
I'll bet it is.  
Which is why I hoped we could spend what little time there's left together."  
"I'm a married man."   
"Well, I'll forget that if you will."  
"I'm afraid I can't."  
She grabbed his arms. "Oh, give me these last few months and I promise you won't regret it." "  
I don't think my wife would like that." He turned to leave.  
"Oh, stop being such a loyal twit! Forget Lulu. It's you I need! Desperately."  
He turned to look at her. "Steady, darling, remember the ticker?"   
"Oh, how can you let a little thing like a wife stand in the way of a dying woman's last request?"   
_  
_Metzger forced Laura to call Steele to join them when they went to look for Lindstrom.   
Laura called Mildred who told them Steele was out, but gave her a number (Shannon's hotel) where she might reach him.  
The telephone in Shannon's suite rang. "Hello?"  
Laura's was surprised to hear a woman's voice. "Hello? Remington Steele, please. Mrs. Steele calling."_ _She placed the voice as belonging to Shannon.  
Shannon smiled. "I'm afraid he's indisposed at the moment."   
Laura, shaken and confused, gave her the address to Lindstrom's flat.   
"Three twenty four Laurel Vista, Shannon repeated. I'll tell him just as soon as he gets dressed. Ciao, darling." She hung up quickly.  
_Laura hung up as well. Confused about his dead mother is he? she muttered.  
  
_A man entered Shannon's room. "You never said anything about a Mrs. Steele."   
"Don't worry about her, nothing's changed. I'm still going to be Mrs. Remington Steele." "What about 'er?" he asked, pointing to the phone.  
Shannon lifted her glass and told him, "As good as gone."  
_  
The limo phone rang yet again. Steele here.  
I finally found you.  
Been right here Mildred. What's up?  
Laura has been looking for you.  
She didn't call me.  
She called here. I gave her the number of the Hotel. Did she find you there?  
Steele sounded uneasy.  
Wiltshire Marquis, where you went to meet that client, Shannon?  
You had Laura call there? Now Steele was rubbing his temple and wincing. What did   
she want?  
She and Metzger wanted you to meet them.  
  
Three twenty four Laurel Vista.  
Okay. I'm on my way.  
"Oh boss?  
Remington said irritably.  
_You remember you told me to check on Tony the Tiger?"  
"Yeah."  
"Nada. Goose egg. He's not an archeologist. There's no record that he was ever in   
Mexico. In matter fact, there's no record that he exists at all!"   
  
You think Laura made him up too?"  
"Highly unlikely. However, let's not burden her with this information, okay?" _Remington hung up the phone. Laurel Vista Drive Fred.  
  
_In Lindstrom's house no one was home, the lights were on timers. Suddenly several bullets flew through the window , hitting the lamp on the desk. Laura and Metzger fell to the floor.   
"Next time, I'm waiting for Steele!" Mr. Metzger said. Laura gave him an angry look._  
  
_Steele cautiously entered the house. He started in to the study, but someone jumped him . Steele pushed them onto the couch, then raised his fist. The lights came on and he saw it was Laura.._ Oh, sorry darling. I thought you were someone else."   
Laura pushed his arms off of her. I'll bet you did, she replied.  
_"Mr. Steele," Metzger said with relief. "Am I glad to see you."  
"I'm afraid I got held up in traffic," he explained, looking down at Laura._ What's going on?  
_"Someone was using us for target practice."   
Steele frowned in alarm. He moved toward the window, then the desk.  
"At least we know we're hot on Lindstrom's trail," Laura told the client.  
Steele glanced at Lindstrom's desk and found a paper with information about a flight to London.  
"So. What's the plan, Steele?" Metzger asked.  
_Let's meet back at the office to discuss it shall we? Laura, why don't you take Mr. Metzger in the limo. I'll drive the Rabbit back.  
Can't YOU ride with me Steele? Metzger asked. I want your perspective on the case.  
Nonsense, Mr. Metzger. My wife is a very competent PI. She is handling your case expertly. Carry on Laura. They left the apartment. Halfway back to the office, Laura noticed the Rabbit had quit following them.  
  
_Just as Shannon entered her suite, her arm was grabbed tightly by an angry Steele. He forced her across the room, and tossed her onto the sofa.  
Out rather late for a woman in your delicate condition."   
"Careful, darling, you're hurting me!"   
_"Don't darling' me. WE are never going to be an item.   
Dougie, don't say that.  
_"The only other person with a motive left town two days ago _for London, so It must   
have been you.  
Must have been me what? Shannon tried to sound confused.  
Remington leaned over her, as if to embrace her, but quickly pulled a gun from her coat   
pocket. His hand drew back to slap her, but he reined in his temper. Glaring at her, he emptied the remaining rounds onto the floor and pocketed the gun.  
If you ever harm a hair on Laura's head... he threatened.  
Now Dougie, we both know you aren't a violent man, Shannon said in a quavering voice.  
But I've changed. Remember? Steele straightened. I am with Laura. I love Laura. If anything happens to her, I will hunt you down and--  
Shannon held her hands up in surrender. I get it.  
I don't know what your game is Shannon, but go play it with someone else.  
But I need YOU Douglas.  
I need you to stop rocking the boat."  
What boat?  
The INS is overly interested in my marrying an American citizen. I don't need you   
hanging around giving them the wrong impression.  
Shannon was intrigued. Did you marry your secretary to stay in the country or something? Steele did not answer. You did. Oh Douglas, naughty, naughty boy.   
They'll deport you for that.   
_They'll only deport me after I spend five years in jail._  
Oh no, that won't do, Shannon mumbled. She paused, thinking. Finally she held   
up one hand and said, Very well. I give you my solemn oath I will not harm little Lulu.  
Good. Then this is good bye. For good. He turned and left.  
Shannon smiled wickedly as the door closed.  
  
_"Remington Steele's marriage is a complete and total fraud." Shannon declared to   
Gladys and Tony at the INS office. He told me that it was merely a ploy to keep him   
from being deported." Shannon claimed to have children who miss him. Gladys said they'll miss him for five more years at least. Tony dismissed Gladys and made a deal to deport Steele immediately in exchange for Shannon's signed statement about his marriage.  
  
As Shannon left the elevator in the parking garage, a pest control man sprayed her in the face. She passed out. He grabbed her and stuffed her into his van and drove away._  
  
As Steele entered the office, he saw Mildred pointing to his office with a disapproving look. Steele hurried in. Sorry. Flat tire. Slight delay. Laura looked coolly at him.  
So what's our next step Mr. Steele? she challenged.  
He produced the slip of paper from Lindstrom's desk and handed it to her. I suggest looking in London.   
You think Lindstrom is fleeing?  
Or trying to sell the painting in London.   
_Well then get over there and find him at once! Metzger said._  
Laura buzzed the intercom. "Mildred, book Mr. Steele and me on the first flight to London. Oh, and search the hotels for a booking for Eric Linstrom."   
You got it, Mildred replied.  
We will keep you informed Mr. Metzger, Laura said.  
Thank you. He shook hands with Steele and Laura and left.  
  
Good lead, Laura said.  
It was nothing. On the desk, in plain sight. You would have found it.  
If we hadn't been shot at. Laura looked down, obviously bothered by something.  
he said softly. Out with it then. What's wrong luv?  
Well, supposedly you were mourning your mother. Too distraught to come to work. But the next thing I know, you're at a hotel with HER.  
Steele circled the desk to embrace her. There is nothing going on between Shannon and me.  
So why were you at her hotel?  
To tell her that. Again. He put a finger under Laura's chin, gently tilting her head, and   
kissed her. I love you.  
So you weren't there .... undressed?  
What? Did she tell you--  
I didn't really think you were. It just threw me for awhile. She is such a skilled liar.  
I was there, fully clothed at all times, to tell her to bugger off. Remington said hotly.   
Laura smiled. More softly he said, I told Shannon I have a wife. Who I love. And there   
is no room in my life for her.  
Did she take the hint?  
I dearly hope so.  
Laura hugged him. She felt a lump in his jacket and reaches in to find the gun. What is this?  
Remington took it from her and laid it on the desk. Something that won't be troubling us any more, he said as he kissed her.  
  
_The pest control van pulled into a hangar at an airport where Tony was waiting.  
"I got somethin' heavy goin' down," Tony told the man. "She got in the way. Put her on a plane to Singapore.There won't be any questions with this." He handed him a leather wallet with a Diplomatic passport. If I pull this off, I'm back in business." Tony left.  
The man opened the back of the van. Shannon sprayed him in the face, knocking him out. She grabbed her purse and took off._  
  
_Metzger dialed a number from a pay phone and told the person on the other end,   
"Yeah. It worked. Steele's on his way to London." Tony hung up his phone, and sat back, smiling.  
  
My season 5 continues in London with Steele Sorting It Out'_


End file.
